The LEGO Batman Movie
The LEGO Batman Movie is an animated LEGO film comedy based on Batman and It's a spinoff from 2014's The LEGO Movie. Plot Batman goes on a personal journey to find himself and learn the importance of teamwork in hopes to save Gotham City from The Joker's hostile takeover. Cast *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Zach Galifianakis as The Joker *Michael Cera as Dick Grayson/Robin *Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Mariah Carey as Mayor McCaskill *Billy Dee Williams as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jenny Slate as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Héctor Elizondo as James Gordon *Conan O'Brien as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Jason Mantzoukas as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Doug Benson as Bane *Zoë Kravitz as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kate Micucci as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Riki Lindhome as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Channing Tatum as Clark Kent/Superman *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Adam DeVine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Eddie Izzard as Voldemort *Seth Green as King Kong *Jemaine Clement as Sauron *Ellie Kemper as Phyllis Non-Speaking Characters *Calculator *Calendar Man *Captain Boomerang *Catman *Clock King *Condiment King *Crazy Quilt *Doctor Phosphorus *Egghead *Eraser *Gentleman Ghost *Kabuki Twins *Killer Croc *Killer Moth *King Tut *Kite-Man *Magpie *Man-Bat *March Harriet *Mime *Mr. Freeze *Mutant Leader *Orca *Penguin *Polka Dot Man *Professor Hugo Strange *Red Hood *Tarantula *Zebra Man *Zodiac Master *Agent Smith *Count Dracula *Daleks *General Zod *Gremlins *Jaws *Kraken *Medusa *Velociraptor *Wicked Witch of the West *Apache Chief *Aquaman *Black Canary *Black Vulcan *Cyborg *El Dorado *Green Arrow *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Martian Manhunter *Wonder Dog *Zan *Gleek *Jayna *Wonder Woman *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne References to DC and other DC films *Every previous Batman film is referenced. *Ferris Air is seen on a poster. *The Iceberg Lounge appears. Gallery The LEGO Batman Movie Title Card.png The LEGO Batman Movie poster-1.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie poster-2.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie - Poster - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Batman_The_Terrific_Trio_Batman-Robin-Batgirl_poster.jpeg Young Bruce Wayne (LEGO Batman).png Martha & Thomas Wayne (LEGO Batman Movie).png LEGO BvS 2016 Flashback.png The Dark Knight Rises 2012 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png The Dark Knight 2008 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Begins 2005 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Begins 2005 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png 1997 Bat Nipples (Batman & Robin Flashback - LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Forever 1995 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Returns 1992 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman 1989 Flashback (LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman (GCN - LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman GCN Interview (The LEGO Batman Movie).png Superman Beams Zod (Zack Snyder Mention - LEGO Batman Movie).png BvS - Batman History (LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman Begins (Batman's History - LEGO Batman Movie).png Batman 1966 (LEGO Batman Movie).png Adam West Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie).png Retro Caped Crusader (LEGO Batman Movie).png Retro Dark Knight (LEGO Batman Movie).png B&W Batman (Gotham History - LEGO Batman Movie).png Justice League Anniversary Party (The LEGO Batman Movie).png LEGO Barbara Gordon.jpg LEGO Alfred and Batgirl.jpg LEGO Alfred and Batman.jpg LEGO Barbara Gordon and Batman.jpg LEGO Bat Family.jpg LEGO Batgirl.jpg LEGO Batman 01.jpg LEGO Batman 02.jpg LEGO Batman 03.jpg LEGO Batman 04.jpg LEGO Batman 05.jpg LEGO Batman and Alfred.jpg LEGO Batman and Robin 01.jpg LEGO Batman and Robin.jpg LEGO Batman and Superman.jpg LEGO Batman in Wayne Manor.jpg LEGO Batman 06.jpg LEGO Batmobile.jpg LEGO Bruce Wayne.jpg LEGO Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.jpg LEGO Dick Grayson.jpg LEGO Harley Quinn.jpg LEGO Joker.jpg LEGO Justice League.jpg LEGO Low Rider.jpg Mayor McCaskill.jpg LEGO Robin and Batman.jpg LEGO Robin.jpg Videos The LEGO Batman Movie – Trailer 4 THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Sky Nerds (2017) Animation Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie – Extended TV Spot HD The LEGO Batman Movie "First Date" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes The LEGO Batman Movie "Spare Time" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes The LEGO Batman Movie "Always Be Yourself" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes The LEGO Batman Movie "The Team" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes The LEGO Batman Movie "Batgirl" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes The LEGO Batman Movie "BFF" TV Spot HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot - Assemble (2017) Animation Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot - Kick Butt (2017) Animation Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Extended TV Spot - Build A Hero (2017) Animation Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie "Robin's Costume" Clip HD Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE TV Spot - Lifetime Movies (2017) Will Arnett Animation Comedy Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Funny Character Interviews! (2017) DC Superhero Animation Movie HD THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Wayne Manor Cribs (2017) Animation Comedy Movie HD The LEGO Batman Movie "Raising Robin" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "The Batcave" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Robin Impresses" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Batman Fights Joker" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Ralph Fiennes, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Batman In London" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Reggae Man" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "I Know Who You Are" Clip HD Rosario Dawson, Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Meet The Villains" Clip HD Will Arnett, Michael Cera, Rosario Dawson The LEGO Batman Movie "Snake Clowns" Clip HD Will Arnett, Michael Cera, Rosario Dawson The LEGO Batman Movie "Villains vs. Batman" Extended Clip HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Batman Will Stop You" Clip HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Padre" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Team" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Bat Bored" Promo HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Number One" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Vastly Superior" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "I Love My Life" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett The LEGO Batman Movie "Everyone Loves Superman" TV Spot HD Zach Galifianakis, Will Arnett THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Music Video - Friends Are Family (2017) Will Arnett Animation Comedy Movie HD References Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:LEGO Films Category:Batman Animated Films